The Unknown One
by HelloKittyPower11
Summary: Zachary was just a regular teenager, but then the Unknown One entered his life. From being a slave to being a murder. Wishing for a break, Zachary got more than he bargained for. With a new proxy he has to train, his life got a little bit more stressful. Not to mention a new group trying to recruit them as well. Rated T, though it may go up.


It was an average Thursday night for high school student Zachary as he was in front of his computer screen. Zachary hunched over his keyboard while entering a chat room. He quickly started getting the chat room ready for his friends to arrive, and get started on their work.

Chat Room 14562

XZacharyZX created Chat Room 14562

XZacharyZX changed Chat Room 14562 to a private session

Zachary drank nervously from the water bottle trying to pass time. It was so weird waiting on other people, because it was usually the other way around so he didn't quite know what would happen. He watched the screen for seven minutes until he saw them enter, and he felt an immediate rush of relief throughout his body.

MeLISSA joined Chat Room 14562

Curious_George joined Chat Room 14562

XZacharyZX : Hey guys.

MeLISSA : Hello Zachary, George.

Curious_George : HEY PEOPLE OF THIS CHAT ROOM!

MeLISSA : Why are you screaming, George? :(

Curious_George : Because if you haven't noticed this already then you're stupid, BUT I'M LIVING IN AMERICA.

MeLISSA : There is absolutely no reason to scream in a chat room.

XZacharyZX : If you can't hear him then there is no need to fight. Right now we have something more important than George's randomness.

Curious_George : Really? :O

XZacharyZX : Yes, really. Do you guys know what's about to happen during next week?

MeLISSA : The school science fair?

XZacharyZX : Yes. I was hoping that you'd both be my partners and work together for the science fair. So, will you?

Curious_George : Sure dude! OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! *squeals a manly squeal* /(OoO)\

MeLISSA : A squeal cannot be manly. Anyways I think we should start brainstorming. Any ideas.

Curious_George : How bout a robot, or a volcano, or grow some fish and stuff! Oh, and don't be such a sour puss. I can make anything manly! :)

XZacharyZX : Before this escalates any further I think I should jump in. *points at Melissa* Now Melissa, George had some creative ideas. Of course we're not doing any of those things he listed as until everyone has approved. George! *points at George* Stop provoking Melissa, alright? And there is no way you can make _anything_ manly. Trust me, it isn't possible.

MeLISSA : Fine I'll let this go for now. Though I'd advise you to watch it when we get to school on Friday.

Curious_George : Haha, right. Anyway, how about we observe animals or something. Animals are awesome so we're bound to get first place!

The_Unknown_One joined Chat Room 14562

Zachary blinked in confusion at the name. After all he did make the room a private room, so who was this guy?

Curious_George : Um, Zack I'm not so sure you know this, but THERE IS A COMPLETE STRANGER IN HERE!

MeLISSA : I thought you said that this was a private session?

XZacharyZX : But it is! Unless one of you invited him.

MeLISSA : Wasn't me.

Curious_George : Me neither.

XZacharyZX : Hey who are you?

The_Unknown_Own : I'm The Unknown One, and for a moment I thought the smartest kids in all of Water Well High School would be able to read. For some reason I just seem to pick the wrong ones, how pathetic.

Curious_George : Well if were so pathetic than why don't you just leave already?

MeLISSA : George will you shut up, because you're not helping much. Just leave the talking to Zachary okay.

Curious_George : Why does he get to do everything, and I just watch?

MeLISSA : Because you lack the skill to talk in a normally serious tone.

Curious_George : Okay you got me there, continue my male buddie.

XZacharyZX : Okay, so why are you here?

The_Unknown_One : Just for kicks I suppose. I just wanted to know if you're interested in a little something. Perhaps you need some help with that science fair thing that you brats can't seem to do anything about?

MeLISSA : What is that little something, then, hm?

Curious_George : OMG. YOU'RE ONE CRAZY BITCH LISA. I THINK I'M IN LOVE! I'm on board as well.

XZacharyZX : Well, what are you waiting for. Some grand invitation?

The_Unknown_One : Children these days... Such impatient little things. Well I was wondering if the topic of different dimensions, and the like. So, what do you think?

MeLISSA : How would we be able to use that for the science fair.

XZacharyZX : He'll probably help us along the way as well.

MeLISSA : What if it's a hoax or something?

The_Unknown_One : Trust me little lady, for I would never deceive children. I will supply a materials list of the basic things that you need and where to obtain them. For more valuable information I'll leave you tests that you must correctly answer in order to obtain it.

Curious_George : Well nothing bad can possibly come from accepting a total stranger's help! By the way, your name is oh so mysterious dude. I give it a thumbs up.

The_Unknown_One : Um… Thank you? Anyhow we will be starting soon. Till then stay alive and all that good stuff. Chat tomorrow. Byia!

The_Unknown_One left Chat Room 14562

MeLISSA : Al right well that's that. I've got to go as well. It's getting late and don't want to sleep during classes.

XZacharyZX : Bye Melissa.

Curious_George : Au revoir mademoiselle Melissa.

MeLISSA left Chat Room 14562

Curious_George : Well it's getting late, and I'm wiped out! GN bro!

XZacharyZX : Goodnight George.

Curious_George left Chat Room 14562

Zachary left Chat Room 14562

XZacharyZX ended Chat Room 14562

Zachary turned off his computer after checking his email. He gave a sigh as he leaned backwards in his chair, making it tilt slightly backwards. He glanced at his analoge clock and read 1:23 in the morning. Which meant that his friends weren't kidding about needing some sleep. Though it was only around 8:00 when they arrived in the chat room.

' _Huh, time sure does pass by fast'_ Zachary thought.

Getting some pajamas he headed towards his bathroom. Grabbing a towel on the rack he set his clothes down on the lid of the toilet. Shedding his clothes he tossed them in the hamper with all the other dirty clothes. Flicking on the vent before stepping in and turning on the shower.

"That probably wasn't the most brightest of ideas. I blame it on the lack of sleep, but whatever. It's too late to go back now I suppose" he said as he went through his shower routine. Stepping out of the shower he dressing in his pajamas and went into his bedroom. "Still up" Zachary startled and snapped his head towards his bedroom door. There his mom stood looking bedridden and exhausted. Slumped against the door frame. If I didn't know her as I did I'd probably think that she was smashed. Zachary let out a sheepish chuckle with a smile to fit.

"Yeah. Me and some friends were discussing the science fair, and I guess we lost track of time. Don't worry though. I'm actually going to sleep right night. Good night mom." I said as I fell face forward on my bed. Crawling to get underneath the pillows and rest my head on my pillows. "Alright then, goodnight sweetheart. See you tomorrow." She said as she turned off my light and quietly closed my door. I lazily looked at my analog clock to see the numbers 2:04 in bright red. That was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

Zachary woke up to the sun being shown in his face and the loud sound of his alarm clock blaring. He sighed as he raised an arm to block the sun and the other to turn off the alarm. Once the noise stopped I sighed and dragged my body out of bed. I groaned as I wanted no more than to fall back to sleep. Though I eliminated that thought as I got my school uniform and changed into it. I glanced at my clock as I pulled on my shirt. 6:45 glowed back at me. I turned away and left my bedroom to head towards the kitchen. I walked in and served myself a bowl of cereal. As I plopped down in a chair at the dining table I went over last night's events. I sighed as I shoved them to the back of my mind.

' _Right now is time for school. Worry about potential threat to life later_ ' Zachary thought with a snicker.

Putting his dirty dishes in the sink he traveled back into his room. Going into his bathroom he started brushing his teeth as he pulled open a drawer. Rummaging around until he pulled out a comb. Putting it aside while he finished the task of brushing his teeth. Rinsing his mouth out he put his tooth hygiene items in their respective places. Grabbing the comb he started combing his hair. Putting some gel to keep it down he washed the remaining gel off.

Leaving the bathroom he put on his shoes he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Getting his phone and charger while stuffing them in the front of his backpack. Zachary strolled out of his house and towards the bus stop. As Zachary waited for his bus to arrive he looked through his email. Sorting, deleting and the sort. It wasn't long before the bus pulled up to where the boy and other kids were waiting. Though for Zachary it seemed to take hours for the thing to finally arrive.

Pushing forward to be the first one on the bus he quickly stepped into the bus. Not even looking he went into the very back of the bus. Sitting down on the one seat next to his friends like usually. Zachary turned to look to the front as he watched where the other kids sat. When the bus started moving he turned towards his friends. "So how's it been so far" Zachary asked the two of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Warning : Rantish (Is that even a word?)

This is my first story published, so criticism is appreciated. I know not many people will read this because not many people read creepypasta fanfics here. Or at least that's what I've observed.

Tell me how I did. With how it was written or the length or anything really. Updates may be a bit slow though if you are reading this. Major procrastinator.


End file.
